A tale of 2 boys
by xPhineasx
Summary: Albus SeverusScorpius: Second Generation Slash. Spoilers from DH. From the day they meet, through friendship, love, acceptance. The whole kitin kaboodle. Completed
1. Chapter 1

How we got to where we are: Albus Severus Potter/Scorpius Malfoy (Some superfluous Draco/Harry thrown in for effect.) This is the first part of a two part fan fic. I've split it up into mini-sections, because I think it's the easiest way to transitions in between scenes. JKR owns the copy right.

This ended up very long. XD Enjoy. It hasn't been beta read yet, so there may be spelling errors and such. If you see any, please let me know.

— — — Years Ago — — —

"Draco?" It was raining pleasantly. Warm, wet and clean, like all the world was being cleaned of its sins. Draco looked over his shoulder. There stood Harry Potter.

"Potter," Draco said in an even voice. "It's really over now, isn't it?"

Harry nodded. "Voldemort is gone, for good." He walked up, standing side by side Draco, watching the sun set on the last day that the Dark Lord ever lived. "Here," He said, holding out Draco's wand. "It's about time I returned that to you."

Draco took it silently, rain running down the sides of his face. "Glad it served you well." He said, slipping his wand into his robes. "Potter," He said softly. "Thanks."

Harry stared at him. "Thanks for what?"

Draco's eyes thinned a little, still staring intently at the setting sun. "You saved my life. You...you killed the Dark Lord. So my family is free."

Harry didn't know what to say. He stared at the other boy. He looked so frail, and Harry remembered how terrified Draco had been on top of the Tower when he had to attempt to kill his headmaster. And yet now, as the healing rain poured around them both, Harry thought Draco looked better, a little fuller in the cheeks, and little more color to his skin, better than he did before.

Draco turned to him, leaned forward and paused. Harry's eyes widened. Draco pressed their lips together. The rain made Draco taste sweet. He pulled away slowly again, smirked and started to walk back into the castle without another word, leaving Harry in his confusion. Harry's mouth opened, but he didn't know what to say. Draco had kissed him.

— — — A Good Guess — — —

"Draco."

Nineteen years can flash by in an instant. Harry had nearly forgotten his last meeting with Draco Malfoy until he saw him, his wife and his son standing on the Platform, waiting for the Hogwarts train. He told his sons goodbye, and Ginny took Lily back to the car. Harry would catch up in a minute. Harry had walked over to Draco. His wife saw him, and told Draco she'd wait for him outside.

"Potter," Draco said evenly. "He looks like you, that Albus boy."

Harry nodded. "Scorpius looks a lot like you."

"So, I guess it starts all over again now." Draco glanced at him.

"Maybe. Only, let's hope that there's no giant snake, murderous chess boards, three headed dogs or resurrecting Dark Lords this time around." Harry laughed. "Hey, maybe this time Potter and Malfoy will get along. I still remember how you were the only person I met who asked to be my friend before you knew I was Harry Potter."

"Hn. Yes, for how ever long THAT lasted," Draco said. "For you kid's sake Potter, you better hope my kid didn't inherit my taste in men." Draco turned around and took a few steps away.

"Draco," Harry said again, blushing now. "What the hell? What does that mean?"

"See you around Potter," and Draco walked away.

_Bugger_. Harry thought. _Will he ever stop confusing the shit out of me? _

— — — They meet — — —

"Hey Rose!" "Hush." "But Rose, look." "Hush!" "Rosie! I'm trying to--" "Albus, I am trying to read! Now HUSH." They sat quietly for about ten long minutes.

Albus was bored. James had run off with his older friends, and Rose was ignoring him, reading her silly text books. Every attempt at conversation was being hushed. He was becoming more and more annoyed be the moment.

"I'm going to walk around the train." He told his cousin, who still seemed to be ignoring him. With a sigh, he stood up and walked out into the hall. The train seemed longer on the inside that it did from outside. Time to explore.

He walked along, grinning happily. A thump and a small groan rattled a compartment door not far ahead of him brought him out of his happy oblivious state. Three upper class men were harassing a younger student.

"Look what I caught boys!" An older boy, third or fourth year, called and he pushed a smaller boy against the wall. Albus recognized him from the platform. He was the Malfoy boy. Scorpi-something.

"Why, if it isn't a snobby little pureblood," The other older boy laughed, shoving the younger boy again. "Malfoy right?"

"Let go of me!" Scorpi-something yelled, trying to break free. "I demand you let go of me!"

"Or else what, punk?" The third one snarled. "You'll sic your Death Eater Dad on us?"

The boy glared at the ground, unable to think of a good retort. "You don't even deny it, huh, you snobby punk?" The first boy asked. "You think that just because your dad has money, you'll be hot stuff?"

Albus gritted his teeth together. His father had always taught him to never let anyone bully anyone else. He almost felt sick, the angry kind of sick. He had to do something. "HEY!" He yelled at them. "You leave him alone, or...or..I'll go get a prefect!" Albus threatened.

The three larger boys looked at him, glaring. "Mind your own business." One of them scoffed.

"Pot calling the kettle black!" Albus said venomously. "It's none of your business who that boy's dad is, or if he's a pureblood or what ever. So back off! You think you can pick on first years because you're older? I'll really go get a prefect you know!"

The three boys looked at each other. "Not even worth it." One of the muttered, let go of the front of the Malfoy boy's shirt and stormed off. The Malfoy boy had slumped down onto the floor and was staring at his feet, apparently in an attempt to not start crying.

"Hey." Albus said softly, walking over to him. "You okay? They're gone now."

"I know they're gone now." The boy said, almost in anger. "And I'm fine." The boy sighed and looked up at him. "Thank you, I guess." He said softly.

Albus smiled, and offered the boy his hand. "I'm Albus. You can call me Al."

"Scorpius." He said, taking Albus's hand and pulling himself to his feet. Al smiled, and Scorpius smiled back. History doesn't always repeat itself after all.

— — — Comfort — — —

"Al?" Scorpius said, smiling faintly, as the other jogged along side the lake towards him, his red and gold scarf flapping in the wind. The grounds were nearly deserted. Most of the students were avoiding the chilling breeze and snow and hiding in the Great Hall.

Albus smiled at him as he reached the tree where Scorpius was sitting. Scorpius looked up at him his green and silver scarf hanging loose around his neck. "Hey Scorpius," Al said, smiling. "Sure is cold out, even for October."

It was their second year of school, and somehow, despite house rivalries and old assumed family feuds, Albus Severus Potter and Scorpius Malfoy were friends, though Albus's brother James could not understand why. The teachers were all pleasantly surprised, especially Professor Longbottom. They were indeed the anomaly of the school.

"Yeah, everyone's inside where it's actually warm." Scorpius chuckled. His hair had grown longer than his father's had ever been, and he wore it in a short ponytail now. Albus still looked like his father with freckles. "What are you doing out here?"

Al shrugged, threw his arm around Scorpius and smiled widely, sitting on the ground next to him. "I came looking for you." He said happily. "Teddy mailed me a whole crate of Chocolates! We can share them if you want." 

Scorpius shrugged. "Sure. But...maybe later." Albus knew something was wrong. Scorpius normally laughed when Teddy mailed him Chocolate, and instantly called his claim to at least half the Chocolate Frogs. Something was bothering his best friend, and he was going to find out what.

Al looked worried. "Scorp?" He asked. "What are YOU doing out here?"

Scorpius dropped his gaze to the ground and shrugged. "Thinking I suppose."

"People being prats about your family again?" Albus asked.

Scorpius nodded slowly. "It's not my fault, ya know?" He said softly. "That my grandfather was a Death Eater, that he made Dad become one. It's not like I'm proud of it. It's not like my Father's proud of it. It's just...it was a war, Albus. My family was caught on the wrong side of it." He sighed sadly.

Albus pulled Scorpius into a full hug. "Yeah, I know, Scorp."

Scorpius nodded. "My family...we're not just rich snobby Death Eaters you know. We've given lots of donations to St. Mungo's, and the ministry and even to the school. We've done plenty of good stuff too." He mumbled, nuzzling into his best friends shoulder.

"I know." Al said again. "Don't let them bother you. They don't understand." He smiled faintly. "Come on, you know what Teddy always says, 'No matter what the problem is the solution is chocolate.' You can even have half of my Chocolate frogs."

Scorpius was lucky to have a friend like Al.  
— — — The Girl — — —

"You really suck at potions." Scorpius laughed. Albus sat, staring at his cauldron with disdain. Instead of a light shimmering yellow, his was a terrible clotted orange. It looked like rotten orange juice.

"Yeah well..." Albus muttered. "Third year Potions is harder than second year! And I sucked last year too."

"That's the point. We ARE third years." Scorpius laughed. His potion wasn't perfect, sitting at a deep golden rod rather than the fairy blond yellow it should have been. But it was much better than Albus's sorry excuse for a hair growth potion.

"Now, now, Mr. Potter." Professor Slughorn said, shaking his head. "Your father was a regular Potions prodigy. You must learn to follow directions better, follow in his footsteps." Albus was burning with humiliation. "Everyone take a vile of your potion and turn it in. You're all excused," He told the class. 

The boys took all their potions up to his desk and began to file out. "You ok, Al?" Scorpius asked.

"Yeah," Albus smiled at him. "You may be better at Potions, but I kick your butt at Charms." They both laughed. Suddenly a group of Third year Hufflepuffs walked by. Scorpius couldn't help but notice how Al's gaze followed that silly, giggily, long haired Zeller girl.

"Why are you staring at her?" Scorpius asked, raising an eye brow. 

"Staring at whom?" He answered absently, still watching the girl.

"Zeller," Scorpius rolled his eyes.

"Isn't she pretty?" Al said dreamily.

"Whatever." Scorpius rolled his eyes, feeling bitterness bubble up in his stomach. "I need to get to Herbology." He said and walked away.

– — — The Fight — — —

Scorpius was sitting alone next to the punch bowl, nursing his plastic cup in his hands. Resentfully he watched his best friend slow dance with Kristi Zeller. He only came to this stupid Halloween dance because Albus had set him up with a Ravenclaw girl without telling him.

He glanced over to his right. His date, who had finally given up on a decent conversation had run off to talk to her friends. He rolled his eyes. Deciding that he was quite sick of this, he set the cup down on the punch table, and slunk out of the Great Hall.  
He went and sat down about half way up a nearby stair case, holding his head in his hands. So far, he had spent the majority of his 4th year watching Al watch girls. It made him sick.

"Scorpius?" Al was standing at the base of the stairs. "Hey man, what's up?"

"Nothing," Scorpius grumbled loudly.

"Come on, something is wrong." Al smiled, walked up the stairs and sat next to him. "You can tell me." Scorpius rolled his eyes. "Come on" Al said, nudging him. "Weren't you having fun?"

"No." Scorpius said and stood up. "No Al, I wasn't having fun. YOU were having fun. I was sitting like an idiot with a stupid cup of punch in the corner. YOU asked me to come to this stupid thing with your girlfriend's best friend, who I don't like. You were dancing with the person you wanted to dance with. I was having a right old shitty time." He said bitterly. "Thanks for noticing."

"Don't be like that, Scorpius." Al frowned.

"I'll be how ever I feel like being." He spat.

"What's your problem?" Al stood up. He had never had Scorpius's anger turned against him. He had seen the boy angry, yelling at the twats who insulted him and his family. But never had he been on the wrong end of the furious blond. 

"YOU!" Scorpius yelled. All his resentment and bitterness and jealousy finally bubbled over. "YOU are my problem, Albus." He clenched his fists together. "I didn't want to come to this stupid ball with that girl. And in case you didn't notice, she didn't want to come with me. You were so busy drooling over your stupid little girlfriend to notice."

"She's not my girlfriend."

"Like that's EVEN the problem!" Scorpius scowled. "You took her here, that's good enough. I don't even know why I came."

"Scorpius, you're acting like a spoiled brat." Al rolled his eyes. He regretted it.

"Spoiled brat?" Scorpius gritted his teeth. "Fine. Whatever. Screw you, Albus." He growled, and stormed down the stairs towards his common room.

Al closed his eyes, feeling the anger and regret rumble inside him. He shouldn't have called Scorpius a spoiled brat. But...but, he deserved it. With a sigh, Al went to go tell Kristi good night. He had fun, but he was tired. He just wanted to go collapse in bed.  
— — — A talk with the family — — —   
For three days, Scorpius avoided Albus like he had the plague. They didn't talk in class, and as soon as class was over, Scorpius would hurry out the door. It might have been the worst three days of Scorpius's life. They certainly were for Albus.

"Albus?" James had snuck up on his little brother, moping in an armchair by the fire. Al jumped a little.

"What?" He asked, still staring at the fire.

"What's wrong?" He sat on the arm of the chair, running his hand through his little brother's hair. Al shrugged. "Come on. You get dumped or something?"

"Scorpius is a stupid prat."

James nodded knowingly. "You got dumped by Scorpius?"

"What?" Albus said, looking at him. "Dumped? Wha-- It's not like we were TOGETHER, you prat. But...ugh."

"I told you the Malfoy's were nothing but trouble," James shrugged. "It took you 4 years to figure that out?" Albus shot him a very, very dirty look. James sighed. "What's the prat do?"

Albus sighed. "I don't know...he got really mad at me at the Halloween ball. I called him a spoiled brat. He won't speak to me anymore."

James grinned.

— 

Contrary to popular belief, James Sirius Potter was actually a very observant person. He smiled at his little brother, and mentally decided that it was his duty to make him smile again. But he would need Lily's help.

—

Lily had come out of the adjoining corridor before Scorpius and grabbed his hand before he even knew she was there. Seizing his hand, he was shocked by how strong this 2nd year girl was. "In." She ordered and pushed him into an empty class room where James sat at the teacher's desk, smiling knowingly.

"Hello Scorpius." The 6th year said calmly. "Take a seat."

Scorpius looked at the door, guarded by the fierce redheaded girl. He sat down slowly, eyeing James with an air of mistrust. "What do you want James?"  
"What the hell did you do to my brother?"

The question took a moment to sink in. Scorpius snarled at the floor. "That's none of your business. Now let me go to lunch."

" Lily," James said pleasantly. Before Scorpius could turn to look at the girl, he felt a heavy book collide with the top of his head. She had hit him with her History of Magic book.

"You stupid prat!" The 12 year old screamed. "My big brother is moping around like a BABY, and it's all your fault! He's barely eating, he's barely talking, and he's already failed 4 tests in the past 3 days!" She said, nearly hissing. Scorpius was reminded of an angry cat. "What ever you did to him, you better fess up right now, or I WILL hit you again," She threatened, grabbing the front of his tie.

"Thank you Lily," James said and his sister released Scorpius, returning to her post by the door. "Now, what were you saying you did to my brother?"

Scorpius straightened his tie nervously. "He was a prat, we had a row, and now we're not speaking." He said softly. "That's all."

James nodded. "Does this have anything to do with Albus's taking that girl to the dance? Jealous, maybe?"

Scorpius looked up, his face flushed red. "Jealous? What? No. I...I'm not gay...I mean..." He searched for a response. "I don't like that Zeller girl...if that's what you mean."

James smiled. "Alright then, you may go." He said. Something in his smile made Scorpius feel nervous, like he had figured something out that he shouldn't know. He got up and scurried out of the room before Lily could hit him with another book. 

"Good work Lily. You were very scary."

"Good work James. You were right after all."

"Naturally. Time for Phase two."

— — — Phase Two: A Broom Closet — — —

Scorpius was convinced this would end with another knot on his head. Lily was dragging him through the corridors roughly, with no explanation to where they were going. He knew it was silly to be afraid of a 12 year old girl, but Lily Dora Potter scared the living hell out of him.

As they rounded a corner he saw James dragging Albus by the hand. Scorpius' eyes widened. James nodded to Lily, Lily nodded to James. The boy pulled open the door to his left and pushed a now protesting Albus inside. Lily shoved Scorpius in after him. The door shut and locked. It was a broom closet. There was no escape.

"Dammit!" Scorpius cursed as he pounded on the door, shoulder to shoulder with the boy he had steadfastly been avoiding for 4 days straight. He sighed, realizing it was an effort in vain.

"I guess they want us to make up," Albus said blandly. Both of them stood there, trying not to look at each other in an awkward silence for only God knows how long. "Scorpius?" Al said softly. "I'm sorry you had a crap time at the ball." He said finally.

Scorpius didn't say anything at first. He took a deep breath. "Do you really think I'm a spoiled brat?" 

"Scorpius..."

"No, do you?" He closed his eyes tightly. "That I'm just a snobby rich kid whose only real problem is whether or not my Daddy will buy me a new broomstick or two for Christmas? Do you...do you really think that, Albus?" 

Albus placed his hand on the slightly smaller boy's shoulder. "Of course not, Scorpius," He smiled slightly. "I'd never think that." Scorpius hugged him, his arms wrapped around Albus's shoulders. Albus hugged him back.

"If you don't mind me asking," Albus said. "Why were you so upset at the ball?" 

"If I told you, you wouldn't let me hug you any more." Scorpius laughed. "Though I think your brother might know. He's smarter than he looks."

"That's not hard. And you can always hug me." Albus smiled at him. "Here, I'll lend you a bit of my Gryffindor courage." He said and squeezed him lightly. "What was wrong?"

"I..." Scorpius blushed. "I love you. I always have."

— — — The Photo — — — 

"Scorpius!" A voice called. Scorpius rolled over in bed as the voice began to shake him. It had been over a month since he confessed his feelings in a broom closet. James and Lily have all the TACT to open the door just as Albus and he were sharing their first kiss. But as embarrassing as a start as that was, Al had said he loved him too. It was a Saturday, which meant he could spend the whole day with Al. He smiled sleepily.

"Scorpius!" The voice shook him again. "Wake up!"

Scorpius sat up sleepily. "What time is it, what's going on?" He sat up. Jacob Montague, a 7th year, stood over his bed.  
"It's about 7." Jacob told him. "You need to get up though."

"What's wrong?" Scorpius asked, sitting up. Jacob held up a piece of paper. Scorpius gasped. There, in full color, was he and Albus kissing in an Empty class room, the words "Inter-house FAGS?" In bold lettering underneath it.

"They're all over the school. Who ever it was, they must have done it last night. I think Peeves might have helped to" Jacob said. "I went to the Owlery early this morning to send a letter. They are seriously all over the place. It took me 10 minutes to get that one off the door to the boys' bathroom on the second floor. They stuck the suckers on good."

Scorpius nearly fell off his bed. "But..but...oh god."

"Yeah, I thought you deserved fair warning." Jacob said, obviously feeling bad for him. "Slytherin brotherhood and all that. Why didn't you tell me you hooked up with Potter?"

"I...I just...I don't know." Scorpius was still staring at the picture in horror. "Who would have done this?"

"Well, hey." Jacob said, clapping his hand on his back. "I bet half the girls in the school will say it's really hot."

—

A week of girls whispering as they walked down the halls together, and boys cat calling and screaming "FAG" had emotionally drained Albus. Scorpius was just barely holding in there, mostly because at the very least, his fellow Slytherin's were understanding and supportive about the whole thing. The Gryffindor's had joined in with the name calling, leaving Albus with nearly no peace at all.

They both sat at the Slytherin table for meals now. The other Slytherins, while they weren't HAPPY about sharing meals with a Gryffindor, would bear it for Scorpius's sake. One morning as the owls came swooping in; James rushed over to the Green and Silver table.

"Al!" He yelled, Lily tailing behind.

"What's wrong?" He asked, worried. James threw the Prophet on the table in front of him. In the top right corner they saw a picture of an old lady with terrible gaudy earrings smiling at the camera. Underneath it read "Young Potter and Malfoy snogging at school? Scandal at Hogwarts! Picture included. Brought to you by the Quill Rita Skeeter. " 

Albus nearly fainted. "Apparently one of the Hufflepuffs who keeps giving you trouble, yeah well his DAD knows this Skeeter hag."

"James," Albus moaned. "DAD reads this paper."   
"Everyone reads this paper." Scorpius said. "Even my dad. And we go home for Christmas in 4 days." They looked nervously at each other.

— — — Letters Home — — —

Father,   
I'm sure by now you've heard the rumors about myself and Albus Potter. I believe that terrible Skeeter woman wrote about it in the Prophet. I've decided that you owe to hear the truth from your son.

No doubt you're hoping that I will dispel these rumors. I'm sorry to say I can't completely. While it is a complete lie that we snog in the hallways between class, or anything as tactless as that, I am with Albus.

I'm sure that it is neither proper nor acceptable, but father, I love him. What ever past grievances you have against his family, please do not judge Albus by them. Please consider this carefully. We can talk about it in full when I come home in a few days.

I dearly hope for your blessing. Give mother my love.

Your son,   
Scorpius Cain Malfoy

—

Dad,  
Hey, it's James. Albus would write to you, but his hands are shaking too badly to hold a quill right now. Look, I'm sure you saw that stupid thing in the paper about Albus and the Malfoy kid.

Do not freak out. You know Skeeter; I've heard you talk about her. She has blown everything out of proportion. Yeah, Albus went gay for the kid, but it's nothing as terrible as shagging in broom closets or anything. 

Look, we'll talk to you about it in a few days, kay? Please don't freak out, Albus already is. Lily says hi.

See ya soon,  
James

— — — End Part 1— — —


	2. Chapter 2

— The Malfoys —

Scorpius took a deep breath. His father had allowed him an hour to come home, unpack and freshen up in peace. As soon as he walked into the sitting room though, Scorpius knew he's be forced to answer a multitude of awkward questions. If his grandfather insisted on being in the room, it could only get worse.

Right now he could really use some of Al's Gryffindor courage. He imagined his boyfriend giving him a quick squeezing hug, and pushed open the door. His father sat in the plush black leather chair deep in thought.

"Father." Scorpius said quietly from the door way.

"Sit." He didn't sound angry, that was a good sign. Scorpius walked over quickly, sitting opposite his father. Draco Malfoy had a long heaving sigh. Before he could say anything though. Scorpius spoke.

"Father." He said quickly, looking at the floor. "I...I know that what you read in the paper must have shocked you terribly. Nearly all of it IS a lie, I assure you. But I am with Albus." He paused for a second. "And, I know that it's a disgrace to the family and tarnishes the family name and you are no doubt very displeased with me and cant approve. But I love him father, I honestly really do." He rambled "And...and..."

"Scorpius." His father said calmly, standing up. "Calm yourself."Scorpius looked up at him. His father sighed again. "You realize he's a Potter?" He asked.

"Yes father."Scorpius replied obediently.

"You realize that our family and the Potter have never been on speaking terms?"

"Yes father." Scorpius replied again.

"You realize, of course, that having your name in the Prophet, followed by the word Scandal, is not acceptable?"

"Yes father. I never meant for that to get out I-"

"That question did not require an explanation, Scorpius." Draco said, eyeing his son. He paced over to the fire place, turning away from his son. "Are you ashamed of your relationship with Potter?" He asked.

"Ashamed?" Scorpius repeated. "I..no." He said, standing up. "I am not ashamed of it, Father. I love him. I wont be ashamed of that"

"And he makes you happy?"

"He..I...well. Yes. Yes, he does make me happy." Scorpius said, a faint blush on his cheeks.

"Then, I approve." Draco said, still staring into the fire.

"You...what?"

"I approve." His father repeated, turning to face him, a slight smirk on his face. "It is a sign of a true Malfoy to see what you want, take what you want and show no remorse. If you can see all of the obvious failings of your relationship with Potter, and yet still find enough pleasure and happiness in it and loyalty to it to not be ashamed, then I am happy for you."

Scorpius stared at his father, his mouth hanging open in a half smile. "Thank you." He said softly.

"Of course." Draco grinned. "Now go on. Off with you." And Scorpius ran out of the room. He was going to right a letter. Draco walked back over and slumped in the chair as Narcissa Malfoy walked into the room.

"Draco." She smiled. "My son, you are a lovely father, you know that?"

"Thanks mother." Draco said. "I just wished the boy hadn't inherited my taste in men after all."

— The Potters —

Harry James Potter was pacing, running his hands through his hair repeatedly. "I..I just...I don't..." He stammered. Albus was sitting on the sofa, intently inspecting his shoe laces. "He's a Malfoy!" Ginny sat in a chair by the corner and watched, unable to say anything.

"I know Dad." Albus sighed. "He's a Malfoy."

"Then..then why?" His father continued to pace.

"Because I love him Dad!" Harry almost tripped over the coffee table. "Dad." Albus sighed. "Look, I know you hate the Malfoys, because they're pure bloods and Scorpius's father was a prat to you in school, but please, try to understand..."

"I don't hate the Malfoys." Harry said, spinning on his heel. "And not because they are pure bloods. I don't care about blood. I care about you and...and..."

"And he makes me happy Dad."

Harry fell back into muttering. Albus couldn't be entirely sure, but it sounded like 'how did that stupid prat know?'. Suddenly the door opened. Teddy walked in the room, James, who had apparently been leaning against the door to listen, fell on the ground.

"Hi Harry, Ginny." Teddy said happily, his hair a bright green today. "Can I talk to you for a moment?" He asked happily, giving a little wink towards Albus. Harry looked at him, still running his hands through his hair, nodded and followed Teddy out into the hall.

James and Albus looked at each other, raced to the door, and tried to hear through.

"Harry." Teddy said, grabbing his God father's shoulder. "You need to calm DOWN man. I heard it all from James, it's not a big deal." He said reassuringly.

"But..but..MY son, and Draco Malfoy's son. Together. Like..like a couple. Like holding hands, and, and snogging and...and...oh god." Albus's father said, running his hand down the side of this face.

"Harry." Teddy said again. "What bothers you the most? That Scorpius is a Malfoy, or that Scorpius is a BOY?"

Harry looked at Teddy. "Now Teddy, you know I have no problem with Homosexuals. You know that. How supportive was I when you came out?"

"Very." Teddy said, nodding. "But for some reason, you seem to be a bit freaked that Al could be a pouf as well."

"I mean not really. I know plenty of other people as well you know. Charlie is off in Romania with Oliver Wood, right?" Harry said nodding. Teddy nodded.

"And my father." Teddy said, reminding him.

"Right." Harry nodded. "Though considering we have you Teddy, I'm putting money that Remus was bisexual."

"But in love with Sirius Black. So Scorpius being a boy is not an issue. That's good. Now, what about the Malfoy part? Why does that bother you so much?" Teddy asked.

"Well, it's just..." Harry began to chew on his finger nails.

"Want some Chocolate?" Teddy asked, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a Chocolate frog. "It'll help."

"Just like you dad." Harry mumbled, took the frog and continued. "Draco Malfoy was a complete prat you know. His family is strongly anti-Muggle and Muggle borns. And I'm just afraid that Albus will get hurt." He said calmly.

Teddy nodded. "Fair enough. But as I recall, Draco Malfoy was a very different person after the war when you saved his life, yes?" Harry nodded. "So, what's to say that his son isn't a very different person than the boy you knew in school?"

"Nothing." Harry sighed. "Damn Teddy, you and your logic."

"Exactly." Teddy nodded. "Ginny?"

Ginny looked thoughtful, and smiled. "I guess we'll have to invite them over for Christmas Eve."

Behind the door Albus jumped to his feet and cheered. James hugged him tightly. Teddy began to laugh.

— Christmas Eve Meeting—

Number 12 Grimwald place was looking incredibly festive as Christmas rolled around. Harry couldn't help but think that Sirius would be proud. Teddy, his hair a festive Red with green stripes, met the Malfoys in downtown London and led them to the house.

"Can't just hand out the address you know." Teddy was saying. "Charm on it and all that. So, you're Scorpius eh?" Teddy laughed. "Very nice to meet you, heard all about you, ya know. Al just cant stop talking about you. Heard James shoved you in a broom closet? Ah, that kid. What a joker, right? Ah!" He said happily as they reached the house. "Ah! Here we are!"

"Thank god." Draco muttered as Teddy walked up and knocked on the door three times.

"HARRY!" Teddy bellowed. "IT'S ME!"

"Teddy, who else would you be?" Harry said as he opened the door. "Silly kid, you're the only ones we're expecting tonight." He turned his gaze to the Malfoys. "Draco." He said, nodding a little.

"Potter." He nodded back. "This is my wife Capella and my son Scorpius." Harry nodded a greeting. "I assume that means no Weasleys?"

"No. They're having Christmas eve dinner at their home." Harry said. "It's nice to meet you all. Albus should be down any moment. Come on in." He said gruffly. He didn't like the Malfoy's here in his home. He didn't like Malfoys much at all. Not to mention the last two time he had spoken to Draco he had left utterly confused and oddly flustered.

Draco looked around the ancient house of Black with a certain air of disdain. "I see you've let the place fall into decay." He comment flatly.

"Not at all." Harry said, wrinkling his nose a little. "It fell into decay after being abandoned for 12 years. We've fixed the place up. Sorry it's not up to your standards."

"You've installed a Muggle Television? Oh how the Blacks have fallen." Draco muttered. Harry just rolled his eyes at him.

James bonded down the stairs, a happy 16 year old. "Hey." He said. "Al's on his way. Doing his hair or something." He laughed, not feeling the obvious tension in the air. "Hey Scorpius!" He said happily, clapping the boy on the back.

"Hello James." He said nervously. "How're you?"

"Good, good." James laughed. "You know the usual. Hi Teddy!" He said happily, running over to the older boy. Quickly the two fell into a relaxed conversation leaving Scorpius to stand alone, watching his father and Harry Potter glare at each other.

"Scorpius!" Albus yelled happily from the top of the stairs. He ran down the quickly, managing to only stumble on the last couple of steps. Scorpius was grinning widely at him. Albus happily flung himself at Scorpius, wrapping his arms around his neck and laughing. "Hey."

"Hi," Scorpius blushed, trying not to look at his father.

"Yo, lovebirds!" Lily barked from the door way. Scorpius almost jumped at the sound of her voice. His whole 'meeting the family' thing was not doing much for his nerves. "In here. Mom wants to meet Scorpius. Dad, Mom says that there's tea in the sitting room for you and the Malfoys, she'll be in after a second."

"This way." Harry said, forcing a smile. He silently cursed his wife. He didn't want to be alone with Draco, but as long as Draco's wife stuck around, it should be ok, right?

"I think it's going well." Scorpius whispered to Albus.

"Me to." He said happily, and kissed his boyfriend on the cheek.

—After Dinner —

Dinner had gone rather well. Everyone managed to be civil, amazingly. Ginny and Capella talked quietly about domestic things and Quidditch teams, Lily jumping into the conversation every couple of minutes. Teddy and James were still talking happily, James laughing at every one of Teddy's stupid jokes. Draco and Harry just watched everyone else at the table while the boys sat quietly, holding hands under the table.

"Harry, you and Draco will clean up, wont you?" Ginny asked him sweetly. "I'm going to show Capella around upstairs. And the boys need some time to catch up."

"What about Teddy and James?" Harry asked quickly, but they were already alone in the kitchen. Everyone else had quickly fled the room. "Never mind." He mumbled and started picking up plates off the Table.

Draco sighed. "This is what house elves are for." He muttered and began to slowly help. After a few minutes of quiet, Draco began to chuckle.

"What?" Harry asked staring at him. His blond hair was falling into his face a little as he laughed. Harry wasn't cure if he's ever seen Draco chuckle before.

"I was right." He said, smirking. "At the train station when they were eleven."

"Oh yeah." Harry said. "You said he might inherit you taste in...wait. What does that mean?"

Draco's smirk grew. "You are so clueless Potter."

"No, Draco, what does that mean?" Harry walked up to Draco, staring him in the eye. "That he...inherited your taste in men?"

"Potter." Draco said. "If you don't drop it, I'll kiss you, like I did the day you killed the Dark Lord." He grinned, and leaned closure to the man.

Harry nearly jumped back. "Merlin!" He cried. "See? What's what I mean! What the hell? That's so random..and...and weird!"

"It's not weird. It's ironic." Draco corrected him. "I've read my father's journals you see Potter. He couldn't get the Potter he wanted. I never got the Potter I wanted. But my son does. Good for him."

"Wait...what?"

Draco rolled his eyes and gave out an exasperated sigh. "Clueless. Well, you do the dishes, I'm going to go fix my hair." He turned around. "By the way, you're all invited over to our place for New Years. I trust you remember were it is?"

"I was only locked in the basement there." Harry managed to say, his mouth still agape. "But Draco, what the-?"

"Good. Then you wont need directions." And he walked out of the room.

— New Years —

Harry looked up at Malfoy Manner bitterly. It had been nearly 25 year since he was here last, and the experience hadn't been a good one then. He lead his family (And Teddy of course) up to the door and rang the door bell. He could distantly hear what sounded like a very heated argument.

"Father you need to be civil!" Harry could hear Draco shout from behind the door. The door opened and a very flustered looking Draco Malfoy stood there next to his equally flustered son. "Hello Potter."

Harry could see Lucius Malfoy muttering under his breath while trying to look dignified and condescending in front of the fire place. "Hi." Harry said, trying to smile. "What was that about?" He whispered.

"I forgot to ask 'Daddy' permission to have friends over. Especially riff-raff like the Potters." Draco said bitterly. "Don't let my father bother you. Please, come in."

Lucius Malfoy gave a very scathing look of loathing to the youngest Potter son. While it was true that Harry Potter had brought about an end to the Dark Lord, thus freeing him of his obligation to serve and releasing the death grip the man had on his family, that in no way meant he wanted to imagine his grandson buggering a decedent. Never mind schoolhood crushes. He had long ago decided that the Potters were no good.

All 5 Potters and Teddy followed Draco as he lead them into the living room, Lucius following reluctantly behind, where tea and champagne were waiting. No doubt Lucius only suffered sharing breathing space with the Potters to ensure they his personal possessions would not be harmed by their no doubt ill raised rambunctious children. Everyone took their seats in large black leather arm chairs around the ornate and impressive coffee table.

"Killer house!" Lily said happily. "Super big and everything! It's very pretty."

"Naturally child." Lucius said, wrinkling his nose at her a bit. "True pureblood families would never condensed to anything less than the best."

"Let's have a drink." Draco said quickly in an attempt to keep his father from alienating their guests any more. Scorpius thanked Merlin that his father was so understanding. The boy sat, sinking into his chair. Al smiled at him and took his hand, squeezing softly. Both Draco and Harry saw the gesture. Harry had a rather curious expression on his face while Draco couldn't suppress a grin.

And so disaster was adverted. After a glass or two Lucius decided to fall into a quiet sullen glare. He still looked fabulous and disapproving, but at least he was quiet. Once again the girls did most of the talking, while Teddy and James talked to each other.

"You know." Scorpius whispered. "If I didn't know better, I'd say your brother is flirting with that Lupin guy."

Al tried not to laugh. "Don't be silly." He said. "Teddy? He's like a brother to us. No way."

"If you say so." Scorpius laughed and squeezed his hand again. "Love you."

"Ditto."

— Albino Peacocks —

"Is that a Peacock?" Albus asked, sitting on the Malfoy's impressive back porch. It was still nearly an hour until Midnight and the two boys and snuck away from the polite conversation to have a moment by themselves. Off just beyond the large ornate fountain in the middle of the yard was a flock of ghostly white birds with amazing tail feathers. "And is it just me, or are they all white?"

"They're Albino." Scorpius laughed, leaning his head on Albus's shoulder, their hands entwined. "My grandfather breeds them. He thinks they are pristine and graceful."

"They're cool." Al said happily. "I like them."

"I'm sure my grandfather would appreciate that." Scorpius giggled with an air of sarcasm. "You know my grandfather's Patronus is a peacock?" He nuzzled into his boy friend's shoulder a little. " I'm glad out parents at least seem to be getting along. I was worried our dads would have a row."

"Woah, woah, back up." Albus laughed. "You are telling me that the great and distinguished Lucius Malfoy's Patronus is a Peacock?"

Scorpius chuckled and kissed the slightly taller boy on the cheek. "You are a dork." He said happily.

— The Lake side —

It was pleasantly warm as the sun beat down, warming the grass. Albus Severus Potter was sprawled across the front lawn at Hogwarts soaking in the warmth. Scorpius was laying on his chest, apparently napping. It was no secret they were going out, and as 6th years everyone in school was either to scared of them now that they were 6th years or were so used to it that it didn't matter any more. Public displays of affection were perfectly normal. Life was good.

Albus had one hand absently running though his boy friend's hair. The grass smelled sweet and the sun warmed his face. He couldn't help but smile.

"Wother Al." He heard his brother say, walking up and sitting down next to him. Al sleepily opened one eye.

"Wother James." He said, yawning a little. "I'd sit up, but Scorp is asleep. Shouldn't you be studying for your NEWTs? You only have a few weeks left."

"Ah, bugger it all for a lark. It's an amazing Spring day, I cant spend it in a LIBRARY." James said, shrugging. "I'm probably going to get signed for Pro Quidditch anyway." Al shrugged a little back. "So, how're you two doing?"

"Fine." Al said smiling.

"I heard that you had to stop him from hexing some 5th year Hufflepuff yesterday." James said. Al nodded a little. He couldn't deny it, but he was still slightly annoyed that his brother was catching the gossip bug.

"Yeah well, the prat was trying going on about his family, calling them no good Death Eaters. You know he hates that." Al said, defending the boy sleeping on his chest. "But I stopped his from getting violent."

"That's good." James said. "Sweet really, how you two balance each other out." He grinned. "You know, you never thanked me."

"Thanked you for what?"

"Locking the two of you in a bathroom together."

"It was a broom closet." Al rolled his eyes.

"You still never thanked me."

Al looked at his brother's smile and then at Scorpius's sleeping face. The sun was catching his hair just right, making it almost glow, his lips were parted slightly with his even breathing. "Thanks." Al whispered.

"Anytime." James grinned.

— Graduation —

They were sitting side by side, holding hands on the train. It was the last time that either of them would ever ride the Hogwarts express. Scorpius suddenly felt a little lonely for it. "Hey, Al?" He said softly. "Do you think we'll ever go back?"

Al chuckled a little. "I'm sure if we want to. Just to visit. Besides, maybe someday after I become an Auror and you get tired of living off your inheritance we could become teachers." He said nudging him slightly.

"I can't believe we're graduates." Scorpius said.

"Well believe it, because while I'm in Auror training, you're paying rent in our flat." Albus laughed.

"Technically, my grandfather's paying. It's all HIS money." Scorpius laughed as well. "Of course, I told him that the flat had TWO bedrooms. Or else he would make me live at home with him and dad."

"You liar." Albus beamed. "But a lair for a good cause."

— Home Life: 3 years Later —

Scorpius was sitting on their sofa, reading the Prophet when the front door opened. At 20 years old he had all the grace befitting his family name, and as Albus had all of the charm befitting his. "I'm home!" Albus called from the door way.

"Hey." Scorpius called to him, still reading. "You're brother's in the paper. Won his last Pro Quidditch match."

"Really? Good for him."

"So, You get dinner, or will I have to cook again?"

"I got Chinese." Albus said happily, dropping the food on the table and walking over to Scorpius.

"Ugh, I hate Chinese." Scorpius rolled his eyes. Al grabbed the paper out of his lover's hands.

"We don't HAVE to eat then." He said seductively, kissing Scorpius lightly, sucking on his bottom lip. Scorpius pulled away.

"You horny animal." He rolled his eyes. Albus laughed and kissed him again, but this time no one pulled away.

All was Well.

Notes: Ugh. This took forever to write. I kept getting stupid with Teddy and Lucius. I did place in some Sirius/Remus hints of course; and some slight Teddy/James(II), and some VERY slight Lucius/James(I) (Don't ask). Haha. I love Lucius's peacocks. Used the same last line as JKR did. Woot.


End file.
